Accidents aren't always accidental
by FantasticalOblivion
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin are in a car accident, and Sesshoumaru is badly hurt. Kagome finds his car on her way to school, takes Rin home, and ends up staying there to care for her. Will things happen between the wounded youkai and the caring miko?
1. Chapter One

Accidents aren't always Accidental

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm about, oh, three billion dollars short. That and the fact that if I did, I'd be shipping more Inuyasha episodes over to America and replacing all the crappy dubbed episodes with subbed ones.

Kagome walked alone to school, thinking about the upcoming school dance. She and her best friend of ten years, Sango, had gotten special permission to plan it, since the school didn't normally have dances. They needed to think of a theme, and Kagome had gotten some really good ideas.

Suddenly, a fire truck whizzed by, closely followed by an ambulance.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Kagome wondered aloud.

As she walked on, her question was answered. A silver Mercedes E-class had been rammed in the side by a huge SUV, and a child had been in the backseat of the car. Kagome gasped and ran to the small Mercedes. The child appeared mainly unhurt, but the driver was pinned under mangled metal that was once a door and a doorframe.

The sad thing was that his eyes were open, and full of pain. Kagome stared at him, because he was hurt, and because he was the most uniquely handsome man she'd ever seen. His silvery-white hair traveled down his back, and his eyes were amber, or maybe gold. "Help… me…" he whispered.

"Um, the ambulance people are here, they can get you out. Let me get your-your daughter, right? I have to get her out of the car," Kagome said calmly, as calmly as someone could when death was lurking ahead flashing a neon sign in your face.

She got to the girl, who couldn't have been more than 4. "Here, let me get you out-um, what's your name?" Kagome asked, with a look of puzzlement on her face.

The little girl looked up and, surprisingly, she smiled. "My name's Rin! And his name is Sesshoumaru! We got hit by that big truck-thingy over there", she said, pointing at the dark blue SUV.

The EMT's rushed over to the car. "Ma'am, do you know what happened here?" one asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "That SUV rammed into their side, pinning him under the steering wheel. His name's, uh, Sesshoumaru. This girl, Rin, appears unhurt, but I'm not sure," she informed.

The firemen were suddenly there, asking what happened. Kagome explained again. They nodded, assessing the situation. "Um, ma'am, I think we may have to use the Jaws of Life. You should probably take her"-he indicated Rin-"home. You do know where she lives, right?" the fireman asked.

"No, but I can find out," Kagome replied. She walked over to the mangled car. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked calmly and softly.

A muffled moan of pain was all that came as a response.

"I need your address, so I can take Rin there. If that's all right with you, of course."

Sesshoumaru looked up. "1003 Lakeview Drive, it's a green…" His voice trailed off.

"Um, Mr. Fireman?" Kagome asked, a hint of panic in her voice. "What?" he asked back, slightly exasperated from trying to pry an almost-lifeless Sesshoumaru from the driver's seat. "I need a car to take Rin home. Her house is across town, over in the-" She abruptly stopped. _'Their house is in the rich section! In the mansion part of town! Holy Shikon shard…'_ She cleared her throat. "In the mansion section."

The fireman smiled. "I'll call my wife to drive you over there, if that's okay," he offered.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "That would help, thank you!" she exclaimed.

The fireman dialed his wife's number.

Kagome felt something tug her skirt. "I wanna go see Sesshy-chan! I wanna go see Sesshy-chan! I wanna go see Sesshy-chan! I wanna go-" Rin chanted.

Kagome held up her hands. "Whoa, whoa. Let's see if we can even get over to him. Come on, let's go see," she interrupted. She held Rin's hand and walked over to the twisted mass of metal that had once been an expensive sports car. ((A/N: Some people might not think that's expensive, but to me, anything over about $300 is expensive. I'm not rich-ish at all…))

"Sesshy-chan! What's wrong, Sesshy-chan?" the confused Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru looked up. The firemen had managed to get about half of the distorted metal peeled back. "Rin? The nice lady is going to take you home, okay? I'll call you as soon as I can, okay?" he replied, not answering her question.

"Okay," Rin said slowly, trying as best she could to take in her surroundings.

Suddenly, a horn tooted from about 30 feet away. Kagome looked up. "Hey, Rin, that's our ride, sweetie." Rin looked up and ran to the small red sedan.

Kagome followed, as she had no choice.

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what's good, what's bad, and what's in between!

Becca


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

As she opened the door, a calming, mother-like voice said, "Hi, girls, I'm Kauna, and I'll be taking you to your house, 1003 Lakeview, right?" When Kagome nodded, Kauna continued on. "What's it like to live in such a big house, on the lake?" she asked.

"I don't live there. My name's Kagome, and I'm taking Rin there since Sesshoumaru is badly injured," Kagome replied, lowering into the car and closing the door.

Rin had gotten in on the other side. Kagome could see Kauna clearly now. She was relatively young, black-haired, and black-eyed. She had her hair pulled back and looked somewhat stylish.

The ride to the house was somewhat silent, with several comments from Rin on her favorite foods, television programs, and other things like that. As Kauna pulled into Lakeview Drive, Kagome felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen. They drove along until they got to 1003, which was the last house on the street.

Kagome had never seen a house this big so close up. The house was three stories tall, and looked to be about 10,000 square feet in area. It was made of wood, but sided in a grayish green color. ((A/N: That's what my house is. The color, not square footage…))

There was a wraparound porch on the first floor, and small balconies from sliding glass doors that looked out on the lake. There were carefully manicured shrubs around the house, a carefully manicured lawn, and various flowers everywhere. There was a massive swing set in the back yard, complete with a sandbox, slide, and seesaw. There was even one single tree, which had a tree house in it.

"Kagome?" a distant voice called. "Kagome? I have to be at yoga in about fifteen minutes, so I really need to get going," Kauna said.

Kagome looked up, embarrassed. "Thank you for the ride, Kauna. Come on, Rin," she said.

"You're welcome. Bye!" Kauna said cheerfully. How could someone be so cheerful when there had just been an almost-fatal car crash?

Kagome glanced up at the house to find Rin running up to the steps leading to the door. She jogged, trying to keep up with the excessively energized 4-year-old who was turning the doorknob. She walked in right behind Rin.

As soon as she had gotten inside, the phone rang. Kagome walked over to the phone, which had a caller I.D., which said "Tokyo Hospital". After picking it up, a voice said, "Hi, Rin. The doctors are working on me but-" Kagome interrupted.

((A/N: Phone conversations will be vertical, well more vertical than the rest of it.))

"Is this Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"Yes, who is this?" he asked back.

"This is Kagome. I took Rin home from the accident about 45 minutes ago. She's fine, but you obviously aren't."

"Well, please tell her that Sesshy-chan will be in the hospital for a couple days."

"All right, but can I ask what's wrong with you?" (Kagome made a mental note to remember the sound of his rich baritone voice forever…)

"Well, you just did, but I need a surgery on my stomach. They aren't sure what's wrong, but that's where my wound is, you know, where I was pinned to the steering wheel."

"Okay, I will definitely tell her."

"I'm going into surgery in a couple hours, and you should hear from me again after I come out of anesthesia. Bye."

"Bye…"

Kagome looked down at her arms, which were covered in goosebumps. _'What!? I don't like him… Do I? I don't even know him!' _She walked out to the living room, where Rin had begun watching a movie.

"Rin?" she asked unobtrusively. "What?" Rin answered, not glancing away from the big-screen plasma TV, which Kagome know noticed to be playing Finding Nemo.

She walked over to the black suede couch on which Rin was sitting, sat down beside her, and crossed her legs Indian-style. "Sesshy-chan will be in the hospital for a few days. He's going to be all, right, but he needs the doctors to look at his tummy," she said to the small child.

Rin smiled. "Okay! Then he will be all better and can come home!" she exclaimed, a kindergarten-I did it-smile plastered across her face.

Kagome grinned and nodded.

"Kagome?" Rin asked quietly. Kagome looked up. "Will you be my mommy? You can get married to Sesshoumaru and come live with us and play with me everyday! That would be fun! Then you could have-"

Kagome put a finger to her mouth, which silenced Rin immediately. "Rin, I have to go to school, but I will take care of you, okay?" she asked.

"But Sesshy-chan is so pretty! Don't you love him?" Rin asked, not knowing the effect of her words. Kagome felt herself blushing.

"Hey, Rin? Just watch your movie. I'm going to call the school and get my work for the next week or so, okay? Be right back!"

With that, Kagome got up and ran to the phone. _'Better call mom, she's probably worried sick. And I need some clothes, my license, and some other stuff…' _She picked up the phone and dialed her own number.

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what's good, what's bad, and what's in between!

Becca


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Hello?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Hey Mom, it's me."

"Kagome, what are you doing? The office people said you couldn't use the phone."

"I'm not at school."

"Kagome Higurashi! Come home right now, or you'll be in serious trouble!"

"Mom, I can't. I-"

"And why not!? You know how I feel about you and school! It's noon, and you call me to tell me that you're skipping class!?"

"Mom, there was a wreck on the way to school, and I-"

"Oh my god, what happened? Do I need to pick you up from the hospi-"

"Mom, a man and his daughter were in the car. The girl, Rin, is about four, but she wasn't hurt. The man, Sesshoumaru, was pinned to the steering wheel. Right now, I'm at their mansion, taking care of Rin. I just need you to drive by the school and pick up a week of work for me, and bring me two weeks' worth of clothes, please."

"A mansion? You're in a mansion? And you need me to bring you some stuff?"

"Yes, Mom, my purse, and some clothes. And schoolwork. The address is 1003 Lakeview Drive. The mansion is greenish colored, with a really nice lawn. I think it's the only one with a playground-thing in the back."

"Okay, I know where that is, I should be by in about 30 minutes."

"Thanks! Bye!"

Kagome hung up and decided to explore the house. She walked down a hall, which led to a room filled with various toys, games, and videos. In one corner, there were a bunch of cases leaned up against the green-and-pink painted walls.

She went over to the cases, which turned out to hold a violin, a western-style-flute, a clarinet, and a shakuhachi flute. Aparrently, the tiny girl was a child genius. Either that, or those instruments belonged to Sesshoumaru. Turning on her heel, she walked back down the hall and went up the stairs.

On the second floor, there were six rooms--three bedrooms, a kitchen, and two bathrooms. Kagome walked into the first bedroom on her right, which, by the looks of it, was a guest room. The walls were painted a dark red, and the furnishings were in ebony. The coverlet on the bed was black with a dark red Oriental pattern on it. There was a door leading to a bathroom, and she walked in to see it.

Kagome's jaw dropped even further, if that was possible. The tub was a Jacuzzi, with a small waterfall pouring into it. The sink counters were marble with jade inlay, and the floor was made of green and white tile.

She walked out of the room and down the stairs, not wanting to leave Rin alone for too long. When she reached the room where Rin had begun watching Finding Nemo, she noticed the unusually quiet child sleeping on the black suede couch.

Smiling, Kagome sat down and turned off the TV and the DVD player. As soon as Kagome touched the button, the phone rang again. She ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru."

"How'd your surgery go?"

"Surprisingly, there wasn't too much wrong with me. I was just pinned to the steering wheel, and lost a lot of blood, so I should be home in about a day or so. Do you think you could stay there with Rin until I get better?"

"Yeah, I got my mom to pick up my schoolwork and bring me some clothes-"

The doorbell rang, interrupting her.

"That was my mom ringing the doorbell, so I'll be right back, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kagome sat the phone down gently and walked to the door, where Ms. Higurashi was patiently waiting outside. "Hi. Mom. I'm on the phone with the guy who was in the accident, you know, Sesshoumaru, so I don't really have time to talk. Thanks for my stuff!" she said, taking the two duffel bags her mom had packed for her.

"Kagome, just call every day, okay? Oh, I called your Sango to let her know where you are. You do have your cell phone, right?" the worried mother asked.

Kagome nodded, smiling. "Um, thanks again! Bye!" she called, shutting the door. She ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"I'm here. The doctors want to observe me overnight, so I'll be back in the morning, if everything goes like it should."

"Okay. Do you want me to stay here for a while after you get back, so you don't have to strain yourself or something?"

"That would help. Yeah, if you're willing to. I'm not going to make you stay here-er, there, if you want to go home."

"No, it's fine. Rin's very sweet, and she's really well-behaved. You're lucky to have a daughter like that."

"Yes, I guess I am."

"Well, I have to get started on my schoolwork. Which room do you want me to stay in?"

"Pick any one you want. Oh, and Rin can have anything for dinner, just not candy or cookies or whatever. She goes to bed between 9 and 10 o'clock, so you don't have to worry about any of that stuff. She can basically do just about everything for herself besides cook or get dressed in a matching outfit."

"Okay, thanks! Bye."

Kagome put down the receiver and walked out to the den, where Rin was still asleep. "Rin?"

The sleeping girl stirred. "I don't want to go to the pool…" she mumbled.

"Rin, I just talked to Sesshy-chan. He's coming home tomorrow morning, so we need to eat some dinner, clean up the house, and set up a place for him to stay when he gets back. What do you want to eat?" Kagome asked, sitting beside Rin.

Rin sat up. "Can I have ice cream?" she inquired, her eyes becoming glittery and wide.

Kagome shook her head. "No, but do you want something like rice, or chicken, or noodles?"

Rin jumped up and began to bounce on the couch. "Chicken nuggets! Chicken nuggets! Chicken nuggets!" she chanted.

"Whoa, whoa! Chill out! I need you to help me find the food," Kagome said, raising her voice a notch to be able to be heard above the chanting 4-year-old.

Rin's face lit up. She stood up, grabbed Kagome's hand, and led her into the kitchen. It was basically a recess into the wall, but it was very large. The counters were topped with marble, and the floor was tiled. There was an island in the middle, which was where the stove was located. ((A/N: One of those things that is just there, like a piece of counter that's just floating in the middle))

At the far side of the kitchen, there was a pantry. Rin opened it to reveal plenty of food, from fortune cookies to enchiladas-in-a-can.

"Er, Rin? Wouldn't the chicken nuggets be in the fridge?" Kagome asked.

Rin nodded. She took a chair from the island and pushed it over to the refrigerator. She opened the door and looked through the freezer. "Hey Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome looked up at her. "What?"

"Can you read?" Rin asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Can you come find the box that says chicken nuggets? I can't see any pictures of them, and I don't know how to read yet..." Rin said.

Kagome grinned and nodded. She walked over to the fridge and picked out the box of chicken nuggets and set them on the counter.

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what's good, what's bad, and what's in between!

Becca


End file.
